Anderson Mesa'
by hikarinokizu
Summary: A fic I made for two of my friends; Kingdom Hearts fans please R&R! Has Riku, and mentions a few other chars..


NOTE: o.o I don't own Kingdom Hearts although I wish I did.. o^_^o (don't we all?).. or Riku.. and his pretteh seagreen eyes.. or Ansem, Sora and Kairi, who are merely named or hinted to be named but I guess still need to be in this. And.. I don't own Final Fantasy VII so the mentioning of Masamune.. and Sephiroth. gah ;.; they aren't mine. X_x  
  
And I don't own 'Anderson Mesa' Or Jimmy Eat World for that matter =D  
  
SIDENOTE: I don't own Yoru, Akumu or Tori either. They're all my friend Brittney's RP characters =D  
  
Other notes: Words written between --- are thoughts. Words written between ~ is Akumu speaking. Words written between ' are song lyrics. Enjoy the fic. R&R! Flames allowed e_e;;  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Don't leave without intentions..'  
  
Riku continued to run without looking back, as his fight with Yoru raged on, she still screaming at him from her home as he ran. "STAY AWAY FROM ME RIKU! FOREVER! I HATE YOU!" Riku clamped his eyes shut and continued to sprint, refraining from letting his emotions take over.  
  
'Don't leave without intentions..'  
  
Panting heavily, a good distance from Yoru's house, he slumped down against a wall in a rundown alley. Sighing, he gripped his head with both hands, keeping his eyes closed. His hands began to sweat under his thick black leather gloves as his mind burned, trying to figure out what to do with himself. ".I... I can't stay here..."  
  
'My minds made up my own decision.. don't leave without intentions of ever coming back..'  
  
Yoru, face red, body trembling, leaned on her doorjam, staring at the ground. "I. I want out.. of this.." She said, her newly formed tears in her now fading purple eyes streaming down her light-skinned cheeks.  
  
'Vacation. You take them. If you wanted, you ask them.'  
  
Riku gritted his teeth as sweat began to pour down his pale face. "..I.. I wont stay.." He stopped, his hand moving to grip the icy ground.  
  
'Vacation. You take them. If you wanted, you ask them.'  
  
Yoru, now fed up with herself, quickly wiped her tears with her hand, storming into the house, passing Tori along the way. Tori spoke softly, brow raised. "...Yoru?" Yoru re-emerged from her room, a small bag in her hand. She scowled at Tori. "Out of my way. GO."  
  
---Am I really going to do this?---  
  
Tori frowned. "And just where are YOU going?" Yoru trembled slightly, voice starting to quiver. "I..I'm..." She paused. "...leaving." Tori already knew what was coming next, having moved to the door, blocking Yoru's exit.  
  
--- Don't worry.. she's just gonna breakdown. That's all.---  
  
Yoru growled. "I said MOVE. NOW." 'Am I really leaving?' She shoved Tori aside, opening the door hastily, so hard it hit the door and shook the wall of the house. Tori had her back turned, waiting for the slam.  
  
There was none.  
  
'Alone, I'm outside..'  
  
Riku stood up, throwing the snowy dirt out of his hand. "I.. can't take this any longer."  
  
---What the hell are you saying?---  
  
"..can't go anywhere.."  
  
".can't escape her."  
  
He scowled at these words, making a fist, his hatred towards Yoru turning into a blazing inferno burning deeply in his piercing seagreen eyes.  
  
'Red sky, I wait there.'  
  
After throwing the door open, Yoru realized all she was risking by doing this. Her emotions snapped. She fell on her knees, staring at the ground. Shaking her head, clamping her eyes shut, a single tear decorated the ground beneath her. Tori, who had been watching since the pause after the door being thrown open, walked up silently behind her. ".Yoru?" Yoru stood up, tears streaming down her face. "Tori.. I can't do this.." Tori embraced her friend. "It's okay.. you're fine.. just forget him."  
  
Yoru's eyes shot open at these words. "FORGET HIM?" Tori stepped backwards, eyes widening in shock. "Y-yes.." Yoru twitched. "Why.?" Tori frowned at Yoru, then made a fist and growled. ".BECAUSE!" Yoru muttered something, then turned. Tori scowled and smacked her. "YORU LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT!" Yoru turned around, eyes wide at Tori's cursing. Tori just smacked her again. "Listen to me NOW." Yoru nodded slowly, taking another step back. Tori was about to blow at this point. "DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS STUPID BAKA HAS DONE TO YOU?"  
  
Yoru blinked blankly, more distracted by Tori's behavior than what she was actually saying. Tori blew a fuse, smacking Yoru a final time, this time rather hard. "YORU DAMNIT!" Yoru growled, wincing. "WHAT?!" Tori gritted her teeth. "Your STUPID boyfriend. See what he has done to you? All you two do now is yell at each other, fight and scream. Afterward, he just ends up treating you like shit. I don't think he even wants to see you anymore, after he way hes been acting. Don't you see it, Yoru? He's playing games with you."  
  
Yoru scowled. "But what about all the GOOD times we had together?" Tori sneered. "What good times? Name one." Yoru smirked. "Our paopu." Tori smirked back, causing Yoru's to fade a bit. "Remember what happened AFTER that, ne? Akumu stole his heart and he tried to kill you. Do you want that EVERY time you're with him?" Yoru growled. "THAT WONT HAPPEN!" She herself was beginning to believe Tori. Tori smirked. "It wont? Akumu's not going to fall over dead anytime soon. Plus, she's got a boyfriend who's just as bad as she is." She paused. "Plus, he's got a 10ft sword with a 9ft blade." Yoru, now staring at the ground, sighed.  
  
---Maybe Tori's right. Riku you stupid bastard. and I tried everything to please you. and I thought you knew I'd do anything for you. But DID you return my feelings? No. You blew me off, treating me like shit. Damn you Riku. I hope you're gone. FOREVER.---  
  
'Snowfall above me. so new yet fading..'  
  
Riku scowled. "Damnit. Why?" He paused. "Damnit."  
  
---You know what? Screw her. She could die for all I care.---  
  
~I beg to differ.~  
  
He growled lightly, knowing who this was. ".who asked you?"  
  
~No one. I found out directly from Yoru herself.~  
  
Riku shook his head. "So?"  
  
~She hates you.~  
  
He growled. "And?"  
  
~She asked me to do a favor for her.~  
  
Riku smirked. "Yoru would NEVER talk to you."  
  
~I'm entitled to do it. It's what she SAID she wants.~  
  
Riku scowled.  
  
---Like I care.---  
  
~Oh, but you would. You'd be relieved from her.~  
  
The voice paused.  
  
~Forever.~  
  
He smirked. "Fine by me."  
  
~Stupid baka.~  
  
He frowned. "Nani?"  
  
Akumu appeared a few feet away from him, his sword in her hand. She smirked, her pale skin as white as it would ever be, her jet-black hair pushed behind her shoulders, and her red eyes burning as she stared directly into Riku's seagreen ones.  
  
'Run around or jump the fence..'  
  
Riku's eyes widened. "Damnit imoto give me my sword!" Akumu, ignoring Riku's urgent request, ran her finger down the rippled black edge of the sword, smirking. "You know, ani, this sword is really mine. Father just didn't think I was ready for it, so when you turned on Sora and Kairi, he gave it to you instead. But, as you can tell, you're not ready for it either, ne?" Riku's eyes widened as he made a fist, stretching out the leather of his forlorn abused gloves.  
  
---I'm NOT here to listen to your storytelling, imoto.---  
  
His face turned to a slight scowl as he spoke. "..I have two questions. Number 1: Why do you have MY sword NOW? Dad never said it belonged to you, for your use. Number 2: Why the hell are you HERE? I thought you were running errands for Yoru." Akumu's pale face curved into a dry smirk.  
  
"You know what, ani? I can answer both of your questions at once." She said, while walking up to him. She leaned close, whispering in his ear. "I have your sword... so I can do this." She said, sending it into his stomach. "..and that's why I'm here. Yoru wants you dead." She removed the sword, smirking as Riku remained motionless, frozen in shock. Akumu's smirk grew. "Goodbye, ani."  
  
-Goodbye?- Riku inhaled sharply, unaware that this was to be a final breath.  
  
Akumu dove the sword into his chest, piercing his heart. She pulled the sword out just to watch him suffer.  
  
'Graveyard...'  
  
Tori flinched, accidently poking her finger with the needle she was playing with. "....ow." Yoru's eyes widened as her stomach tightened into a knot, and as a pain shot through her heart. "S-something feels wrong."  
  
'Run around or jump the...'  
  
Akumu smirked as Riku cried out in pain. Blood was pumping profusely from his chest wound, and his stomach just hurt like hell. Her red eyes glinted as a twisted dry smile fell upon her face, watching the liquid crimson beads roll down the blade of the sword.  
  
Riku slumped down the wall, losing consciousness from the blood loss. Akumu kneeled down, lifting his chin with her finger. "At least you'll never have to see her again, ne?" Riku opened his mouth to say something but instead coughed up a mouthful of blood from his stomach wound. He frowned and spit it on Akumu's face.  
  
Akumu growled. "Fine. You won't be able to say goodbye AND you'll die slowly. and Yoru will have a front-row seat." She said, getting pissed because Riku was trying to laugh at her. ". I can fix that." And with those words, she stabbed his neck, piercing his voice box along with his vocal chords. She pulled the sword out of his neck, disappearing with a smirk. Riku's eyes simply rolled back into his head as he began to cough up more blood.  
  
Then his world went black.  
  
Yoru's eyes widened as a piercing hot pain shot through her head.  
  
~It's over. He's gone. Zutto.~  
  
She flinched. "R-riku?"  
  
The voice spoke to her with an obvious smirk in its voice.  
  
~It's what you wanted.. He's gone. Zutto.~  
  
Yoru trembled slightly at these words. Tori stared at her blankly. "Nani?" Yoru narrowed her eyes. "Prove it."  
  
The voice spoke, this time to both of them.  
  
~Go outside.~  
  
Yoru jumped up and ran out, but Tori stayed on the couch, curling up, freaked by the voice.  
  
Riku's body lay about 20 feet from her doorjam, immersing in his own blood.  
  
-That's not Riku... is .. it?-  
  
~Oh, but it is.~  
  
Yoru ran over to the body, tears streaming down her cheeks. "..N-no.."  
  
~It's what you wanted..~  
  
Yoru fell on her knees next to Riku. The only way she actually recognized him were his glazing-over eyes, which remained open, frozen in horror.  
  
Tears streaming down her face, she hugged his body, not caring it was engulfed in his own blood. "Riku.. No... no." She sniffed, looking straight at his pale face. The sight of it made her cry harder. Mourning deeply, she hugged his limp body tighter.  
  
"....Riku..."  
  
'Don't leave without intentions of ever coming back...' 


End file.
